One Phone Call
by RachelGlasser
Summary: Tiva. Something's bothering Tony, so he confronts Ziva about it, but Tony's also got secrets of his own. Spoilers for Shalom.
1. Debts

**Summary: **Tony gives Ziva a ride home after _Shalom._ Something is weighing on his mind so he confronts her about it.

**Spoilers:** Shalom.

**A/N: ** None of it is Betaed (can't even spell Betaed according to spell checker), so all mistakes are mine. This is a pretty long winded one, especially for me. Please review, it makes my day!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (sigh).

* * *

_(Shalom 4.01)_

_Ziva: I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Gibbs._

_Tony: And me._

_Ziva: True, but ah, mostly Gibbs._

* * *

Today had not been Ziva David's day. 

Granted, after being framed for the assassination of a former Syrian army colonel and two FBI agents, going on the run from the FBI, NCIS and Mossad, tracking down the Iranian she-devil who framed her, getting her to confess and not killing her, Ziva had managed to end the day safely back at NCIS, mostly unharmed, with the exception of an array of minor cuts and bruises. Well, a few significant bruises, but nothing that won't have faded within a month or two.

Even so, it was still nice to not have to worry about anything else for the rest of the evening. Tony had insisted on giving her a lift home and shouting her a pizza dinner, flashing her one of his patented DiNozzo smiles, arguing that the bruising around her eyes would render her driving an even greater hazard to the general populace's health than normal. His words.

He had been unusually quiet the whole ride. In fact, he didn't said anything, other than participating in some idle chatter about pizza toppings, until they got out of the car. Tony had fallen back, still standing next to the vehicle by the time Ziva had already reached her front door. His brow was furrowed slightly and he was staring intently at her. On second thoughts, it appeared as though he was staring straight through her. The image caused Ziva to quickly glance over her shoulder in case she could possibly catch a glimpse of what Tony was concentrating so hard on. The rapid movement in his line of sight momentarily distracted him. He emerged from his reverie looking slightly embarrassed at being caught in such a state of distraction, but obviously trying not to show it.

Tony jogged up the front steps of the apartment. Just as Ziva was putting the key in the lock, he placed his hand abruptly on the solid wooden door, his outstretched arm preventing her from entering. Ziva didn't turn around. Instead she attempted to open the door anyway, but Tony's firm stance was as stubborn as he was himself. Not easily disheartened, she tried to open the apartment door three more times before finally turning to face Tony. He looked...annoyed? Angry?

Hurt. Ziva recognized the look in his eyes from those moments when the voltage on his smile was cranked up highest. When his swagger was a little cockier than usual. When he was indestructible, invincible, untouchable. Those flickering, fleeting moments when he thought no one was looking.

"Why Gibbs?"

The words came out soft as a whisper. Ziva opened her mouth slightly, intending to respond, even though she had absolutely no idea what she was going to say. Before she had a chance to say anything, Tony spoke again.

"Why did you call Gibbs? Why not me Ziva?" The bitterness and aggravation in his voice seemed palpable and he was visibly growing more and more agitated.

"Tony, I..." Ziva trailed off, still unsure of what to say. No, it wasn't that she didn't know what to say, she just didn't know which parts or how much of it should be said. Some things are better left unspoken, but she had to say something. Tony, apparently, needed her to say something...anything.

"Let me guess, you wanted to protect me, didn't want me to get involved."

"Exactly! You could have lost your job Tony, or been arrested for aiding a fugitive." Ziva yelled, unable to control the emotion in her voice as much as she would have liked to. She was pretty sure Tony would have seen through her detached spy-girl attitude anyway. He always had. "Tony, you could have been hurt, or worse."

He lent in closer, until his eyes were level with Ziva's. "Well, I think it's a little late for that Ziva, don't you?" She looked away, unable to meet his gaze any longer without forgetting to breathe.

"So you called Gibbs, because you didn't want to get me or anyone at NCIS in trouble." His words were laced with cynicism, no longer eerily calm as they were just moments ago. "You know what I think Ziva, I think you would have called Gibbs even if he was still team leader. You would have had no trouble getting him involved, would you, huh Ziva?"

She didn't know what she wanted to do more; burst into tears or start scratching his eyes out for being so cold and spiteful. Fun-loving Tony DiNozzo definitely had a darker side and a fine tuned one at that. He narrowed his eyes a little further, as if remembering a long forgotten detail, filed away without the expectation of later retrieval.

"He owed you." uttered Tony, letting confusion and suspicion replace the anger and malice. Ziva paled instantly, ignoring the voice in her head that still reminded her to keep breathing.

"Gibbs owed you, for what Ziva?" Tony asked, visibly shaken now, his voice full of urgency. She had been hiding something. All this time she had been hiding something she shouldn't have, at least not from him. "What did he owe you for, bringing him coffee?". Sarcasm seeped through each shouted syllable, egging Tony on to utter words he could never take back, no matter how hard he might try. "For helping him remember? Because he killed your brother?"

It was as though someone had punched her in the stomach, hard, and knocked all the wind out of her. Ziva's vision blurred and suddenly all she could see was that one moment. His last moment. "Gibbs owed me, because I saved his life" she stated with last sliver of self control she had left, before letting the tears mark salty trails down her colorless cheeks.

"He didn't kill Ari" she shouted through the overwhelming sobs. Tony took in a sharp, ragged breath as he finally pieced things together, knowing it was already too late.

"I did". The barely whispered words seemed to hover in the air as Ziva turned and entered the apartment, closing the door firmly behind herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it. This was intended as a one shot, but I do have an idea for a second chapter if there are any requests :) 


	2. Wants and needs

**A/N:** Wow. Firstly an almighty thanks to my lovely reviewers, the response was overwhelming! Secondly, my humblest apologies for taking so long to update. The real world (damn it!) got in my way for a while there. Thirdly, this one's a little shorter, but I have most of next chapter mapped out, so I shall update again soon. If it comes across as pretentious verse I apologize, I haven't written in years and I was a poet in my former life, so any constructive criticism is muchly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it, which is probably a good thing... :p

* * *

It had started raining lightly outside. 

Ziva wished the weather would be a bit more assertive and make its mind up. Either stop raining, or if it was going to rain, then do it properly. Thunder, lightening, hail, the works.

Help her decide if she should raise the fences and block it all out, like usual, or give in completely. Help her decide if she should allow herself to feel the many cuts and bruises or to acknowledge the dull pain in her chest that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

Beneath the sound of raindrops hurtling against the building she could hear Tony, still standing at the front door and calling her name, saying that he was sorry. He stopped after a few more minutes as the rain continued its assault on the earth. she guessed that he had given up and gone home – who could blame him. If she didn't know better, she would have expected him to have left ages ago.

Perhaps that's why she was slightly startled when she sensed someone standing a few steps behind her. Startled, but not alarmed. After all, she was the one who gave him an impromptu masterclass on lock picking. They even practiced on her front door.

"Ziva."

She glances over her shoulder at Tony. He must have been standing outside on the doorstep the whole time. He was completely drenched, his dark blond hair sticking to his forehead whilst raindrops trickled down his nose, making the arduous journey to her carpeted floor. All his previous visible anger had been washed away. Instead he now looked...sad? Ashamed?

Concerned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned..." Tony paused, unable to say the name just yet. His name.

"It's not your fault", Ziva could hear herself saying, and realized she meant it. How did that song go again? Ah yes...

_'Got fire in my soul and I let it take control, nobody's fault but mine'._

"You didn't know." she uttered softly. "And you can't know." She turned properly to face him now, her head still titled downwards. He noticed the puffiness of her eyes, the slightly glazed over look. They appeared less harsh and intrusive than normal. Softer now. Almost delicate.

"Ziva, I'm part of Gibbs team. Part of the team that was hunting Ari in the first place. I'm probably already on some Hamas hit list somewhere" he said half jokingly. Ziva looked him straight in the eyes, hers alight with fire now.

"It's a lot different if your name's right at the top" she said firmly, struggling to keep from shouting the words. Tony was shocked at how hurt she appeared and the genuine concern apparent in her voice. Him and his stupid throwaway comments. They wouldn't be at this point if he had just learnt to keep his mouth shut in the first place.

"Ziva..."

She really wished he would stop saying her name. It only made it more difficult.

"Tony, I'm sorry I didn't call you, I really am..."

"Ziva..." Again, her name. It almost succeeded in distracting her from the task at hand.

"...but I'm fine now" she said, knowing that he'd see straight through the blatant lie. All she could do was try. "I'm safe. You're safe. Wet, but safe."

"Ziva..."

"...however, if you don't go home and change you're going to catch a death."

"Catch _your_ death" he said softly. The small attempts at humor and the English language faux pas were somewhat reassuring, but he knew the battle was not yet won. Ziva returned her gaze to the floor as the frown returned to her face.

"Either way, Gibbs will kill you and probably me as well if you get sick and he discovers that it happened because you were standing outside my apartment in the rain for twenty minutes."

"I don't care". He smiled gently.

"Well I do." Ziva replied, hoping the matter-of-fact tone of her voice distracted enough from what she was actually saying. She prayed that it would convince Tony to leave, so he didn't get a chance to realize just how much she was letting him in. If he were to catch on, she doubted she'd ever have a chance of getting him to go home. If he were to stay much longer...well, it only made it more difficult.

"Ziva..." Once more, her name. She couldn't be sure if it was the husky quality of his voice or the way his lips appeared to caress the sounds but...

"DiNozzo." Tony answered his cell before the first ring was able to finish. He didn't want any distractions, the situation was tense enough as it was. He listened politely to the voice on the other end and sighed audibly as he deposited the phone back in his jeans pocket.

"Uh, I have to go." he announced, the disappointment in his face showing that required sudden departure was not of his own volition.

Ziva knew that she should have been relieved. After all she was off the hook. But the sudden sprint of her heartbeat only fed the conflict brewing inside her. She wanted him to stay, she knew that much. But she also knew that he had to go. She needed him to go.

She nodded in agreement. "I know".

Only a few minutes later she had already managed to open the bottle of Merlot and pour herself glass before the car's headlights had completely faded into the darkness. Ziva took a sip and hoped she could do the same. It would only make it easier.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, the angsty-ness of it all. The next chapter may actually have some substance and some other characters, perhaps even a crime to solve _gasp_ so please let me know what you think :) 


	3. Favors

**A/N: Trying my hand at some italicized inner thoughts...the joys of formatting.**

* * *

It didn't take Tony long to drive back to NCIS headquarters, or at least, it didn't feel very long. He'd left Ziva's apartment, left Ziva, and started driving, and then, next thing he knew he was already there.

God knows he didn't want to leave. Ziva was one of, no, probably the toughest person he knew, but she was only human, and after what he'd said... urgh, he felt like such an ass.

Maybe it was best he'd left, after all, Ziva didn't seem to want him there. But then...well, he couldn't be sure exactly what it was, but she was acting odd. Well, perhaps pretty normal considering the circumstances, but there was something in her voice when she lectured him about being soaking wet. He expected Ziva to be assertive and take charge. She was a capable leader and often knew the best course of action. But this was almost...pleading. Tony knew she was still hiding something, and maybe he could have worked out what it was if he'd stayed.

But that wasn't an option. He walked up the stairs towards MTAC just as the Director was exiting.

"Well that was quick DiNozzo. I trust Ziva got home safely." asked the Director.

"Yeah, she's..." he hesitated. Ziva and Jenny were good friends, and after all she was the Director of NCIS. Still, something made Tony think that maybe she didn't know about Ari. At least not the whole story.

"She's Ziva. And even Ziva gets a bit shaken up once in a while," said the Director, as reassuringly as she could. She had no doubts Ziva would be fine. Actually, it was Tony who looked like he'd had a rough evening.

Tony was still staring into space, "Yeah. So, what did you need to brief me on Director?"

"Jenny, is fine Tony. After all, you're doing this as a favor to me. And I'll brief you shortly, but first I need another urgent favor."

Tony looked up, curiosity getting the better of him. "No problem. Anything".

The Director smiled at Tony, "I need you to go and take a warm shower and change into some dry clothes DiNozzo. In case you hadn't noticed, you're absolutely drenched, and I can't send an agent on a covert op if he's sneezing all over the place."

"Uh, sure thing. Jenny", said Tony, unable to hide the sheepish grin.

* * *

Sunlight crept through the gap in the curtains.

_Urgh. Light. Go away._

Ziva rolled over away from the window back into the comforting darkness. Unfortunately, that meant her head was now right next to her cell phone. Her suddenly ringing cell phone. She attempted to ignore it by burying her head under the pillow, but the noise just seemed to get louder and louder, causing the ache in her brain to become more and more obvious.

"Uh, David" she answered groggily.

"Ziva, uh, it's McGee"

"McGee! What are you doing, do you know what time it is?"

"Uh, yeah, it's 9:30am. Where are you?"

Suddenly Ziva was wide awake.

"Uh, I'm just, I was on my way to, uh, the uh..."

"I'll tell the Director you had some car trouble and you'll be here by ten."

Ziva sighed deeply. "Thank you McGee, you're a lifesaver."

Ziva rolled over once again, facing the intruding sunlight. _Urgh. Morning really sucks today._

She got up from bed, a little to quickly, and found herself on the bed again.

_Damn you Merlot, damn you._

She had a quick shower, changed and then drove to work. She managed to eat some breakfast on the way, and only jumped a few kerbs before pulling into the NCIS parking lot, brakes squealing as she hastily parked, and swiftly jogged into the bullpen. McGee and Agent Lee were at their desks. Tony was not.

"Good morning Ziva", said the Director, surprised she had been able to sneak up on Ziva so effortlessly. And at all.

"Morning Jen. Sorry I'm late, I had..."

"Some car troubles, yes, McGee told me." Jen walked right up to Ziva and spoke softly to her, out of the other agents earshots, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Jen." The Director raised her eyebrows. "Really. I'm fine."

"I don't doubt you are Ziva. But if that changes, I want you to go visit Ducky straight away."

"I really don't think that will be nec..."

"No arguments Ziva. Anything wrong, visit Ducky."

"Sure thing Jen. Again, I'm sorry I'm late".

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're paperwork didn't mind the wait." she said, smiling sympathetically.

Ziva looked around. Everything was as it usually was except...

"Uh, where's Tony?"

"Tony's running an errand for me. He'll be back just after lunch."

Suddenly Tony's phone rang. The director answered it.

"Shepard. DiNozzo is currently away from his desk, but If you'd prefer I leave a message Thomas...yes, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She scribbled down some details on a piece of note paper, "Alright. Thank you Thomas..." The director was not smiling, and winked at Ziva, "It's fine Thomas, don't worry about it."

"Dead petty officer found at Quantico," said Jen, looking expectantly at the three NCIS agents, who were all still sitting at their desks, looking a little stunned.

"Well, as much as I'd like, I have Director duties to attend to, so I might leave this one to your team." Jen said, failing to conceal her amused smile. "If that's okay."

McGee was the first to react, stood up suddenly, "Uh, sure thing, Director, uh, but Tony..."

"Is not here. As the senior agent, I trust you'll be able to handle this McGee."

"Oh. Me? I mean, definitely Director Shepard." McGee looked both as excited as a 5 year old at Christmas and as terrified as an arachnophobe swimming in a bath of tarantulas. He cleared his throat nervously and addressed the team.

"Uh, grab your gear...uh, team."

* * *

It was unusually quiet, with the exception of chattering teeth of course. Tony rubbed his hands together in an attempt at creating warmth. He should have brought a scarf. Not that he had time to go home, but if he had, well, that's what he should have brought. All this waiting was pretty cold business. He noticed the lights of an approaching car, turning into the nearly empty parking lot. Well, at least he wouldn't have to wait much longer. As the car slowed down Tony approached and opened the passenger side door.

"Ah, you must be the lackey from the Navy people."

"Special agent Anthony DiNozzo. Welcome to Washington ambassador."

"Thank you agent DiNozzo. I expect your Director has briefed you appropriately."

"Certainly Ambassador. Your transport vehicle is parked just over there."

"Good. Smith, please give Agent DiNozzo a lift back to NCIS headquarters." the Ambassador turned to Tony, "I expect I shall see you again tonight Agent DiNozzo? At the gala?"

"You will Ambassador. NCIS doesn't skimp on security, especially concerning the importance of these matters."

"Wonderful."


End file.
